Philtre d'amour
by Darness K. M
Summary: Stiles avoue à Scott qu'il est amoureux de Derek. Ce qu'il va alors lui proposé ne va pas se passer comme il l'imagine... mais qui s'en plaindra ?


**Ouaip, je sais vous êtes outrés, je disparais quasiment de la circulation et puis je poste quoi ? Un OS Sterek ? Quelle honte... xD**  
 **Bref, petit OS pour l'anniversaire de lesaccrosdelamerceri ;)**

* * *

Tout avait commencé quand... il n'en avait aucune idée, en fait. Peut-être quand il en avait parlé à Scott, ouais, ça devait aider pas mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, en fait, il n'avait pas imaginé sa réaction. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit Scott est quelqu'un d'imprévisible et il n'avait pas terminé de le surprendre, lui aussi. Voilà comment ça s'était passé.

« Scott, il faut que je t'avoue un truc. » Le latino le regarda avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« T'es amoureux. » Stiles haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

« Comment tu le sais ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai la tête aussi niaise que toi lorsque tu craques sur une fille ! » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, il pourrait le prendre mal mais Stiles étant Stiles, il fit abstraction.

« Non, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'avouer d'autre. » Un point pour le McCall.

« C'est le principe d'avouer, t'es pas censé t'en douter. » Un point pour le Stilinski.

« Et donc ? Si tu en venais au fait ? » Stiles soupira doucement et prit son courage à deux mains.

« C'est un mec. » Petit silence puis Scott le regarda de nouveau tout sourire.

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? » Stiles cligna des yeux.

« Attends, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je t'annonce d'emblée que je rêve de me taper un mec et c'est ta seule réaction ? Tu t'inquiètes pas sur le fait que j'aurais pu te mater sous la douche ou ce genre de chose ? » Scott rigola doucement.

« Tu pourrais faire toutes ces choses juste par curiosité de toute façon alors je m'en fais pas pour ça, surtout qu'on a Danny donc... » Stiles se mordit un peu la lèvre en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais mais peut-être que ça t'aurait plu de te faire mater par Danny, mais ton frère de cœur... » Le latino sourit de plus belle, s'en fichant visiblement.

« Et donc, qui est-ce ? » Stiles se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire. » Scott l'intima de continuer par son simple regard. « Okay, alors... c'est Derek. » Scott le fixa, interdit.

« Derek ? Tu veux dire Derek Hale ? Celui que tu appelles Sourwolf ? » Le pauvre hyperactif souffla d'exaspération.

« Oui, Scott ! On en connaît qu'un ! » Le loup-garou lui faisait sa tête de « oh la boulette », ce qui inquiétait encore plus son meilleur ami. « C'est si horrible que ça ? »

« Non ! Non... Tu devrais lui dire, je pense. » Stiles le fixa de ses yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? Non mais t'es pas bien !? Il va m'écharper la seconde d'après ! » Scott se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme mal à l'aise.

« Okay alors si tu veux... je peux faire un philtre d'amour pour loup-garou. » Stiles se stoppa net. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'une chaise ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour prendre appuie dessus, maintenant.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Pas du tout, Deaton m'a appris à la faire pour si jamais... bref ! Il suffit de le lui faire boire et de l'embrasser juste après et il tombera éperdument amoureux de toi. » Stiles ne put s'empêcher un petit rire.

« C'est une blague. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Absolument pas, non ! » Pourtant Scott semblait vraiment confiant.

« D'accord alors ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que Derek va m'arracher la gorge une fois que je l'aurais embrassé ? Non. Bon, au moins, je l'aurais embrassé. »

« Parfait, je vais te préparer ça alors. »

C'est pas vrai. Son meilleur ami était sérieux ? Un philtre d'amour ! Même pour loup-garou ça n'existe pas ! N'est-ce pas ? Il avait comme un doute soudainement. Non. Scott devait le mener en bateau, il voulait peut-être sa mort...

O O O

ça y est, c'était le grand jour ! Stiles allait tenter le tout pour le tout et courir tout droit à sa perte. On appelle ça un suicide, non ? Scott lui avait fais son fichu philtre d'amour. Il se haïssait déjà d'avoir été si sûr de lui que maintenant il se trouvait dans l'obligation d'essayer. Même si ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Définitivement pas. Il souffla et entra chez Derek sans prendre la peine de frapper, le Hale ne le faisait pas alors pourquoi lui se gênerait ? Derek leva son regard de son livre, haussant un sourcil.

« Hey, salut Derek ! On ne te voit pas souvent ces jours-ci, tu devrais un peu plus sortir de ta tanière tu sais ! »

« J'y penserais. » Répondit l'autre placidement. Stiles esquissa un sourire en s'approchant de lui, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Dis-moi, j'ai tenté de faire un cocktail et je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment bon ou seulement mon impression, le problème c'est que je ne peux pas faire goûter à Scott parce qu'il y a un truc dedans auquel il est allergique, tu vois... »

« Il ne peut pas y être allergique, c'est un loup-garou, Stiles. » Le nommé se maudit mentalement.

« Oui... j'avais un peu oublié ça... mais tu peux goûter quand même ? Maintenant que je suis là... » Derek soupira, ferma son livre un peu brusquement et prit la fiole que Stiles lui tendait, lui faisant visiblement une confiance aveugle, les rôles auraient été inversés Stiles lui aurait posés mille et une question. Donc, Derek Hale but le philtre d'amour.

Et Stiles n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à peine avait-il avalé qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Stiles sentit qu'il fut tout d'abord surpris mais se reprit vite pour... répondre à son baiser. Derek était en train de l'embrasser. Voilà comment le cerveau de Stiles réussis à devenir inactif pendant un certain temps.

O O O

« Stop, stop, stop ! Arrête ça Derek ! » Le Hale ronchonna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce loup mal léché osait encore poser la question ? Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son cerveau était éteint mais il se retrouvait totalement nu, sur, oh mon dieu, un Derek tout aussi nu que lui. Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? À quel moment avait-il perdu toute notion de quoique ce soit ? Il se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Parce que... c'est pas toi, ça ! C'est ma faute ! J'ai demandé un philtre d'amour à Scott, et je te l'ai fais boire... » Il se sentait mal à présent d'avoir fais une chose pareille, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ça marche. Derek l'observa, avant d'afficher son petit sourire de connard.

« Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant... » Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » Derek l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Il y a un petit moment j'ai avoué à Scott que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et il m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas réciproque... » Attendez... quoi ?

« Tu veux dire que... le philtre était bidon ? C'était quoi dedans alors ? »

« Du jus de cerise... » Stiles soupira. Il s'était fais avoir en beauté.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier ou engueuler mon meilleur pote... »

« Réfléchis-y plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment j'aimerais qu'on reprenne... »

Stiles frissonna en sentant la barbe naissante de Derek rapper contre sa peau alors qu'il venait mordiller ses tétons. Ouais, définitivement, il y pensera plus tard.


End file.
